Hiding At The Dursley's
by Lavi Malfoy
Summary: The youngest members of the Order must go into hiding, will the most unlikely friendship and romance errupt? read, review and find out.
1. Chapter 2 To the dursley's

**HIDING AT THE DURSLEY'S**

**CHAPTER ONE: To The Dursley's!**

The Battle of Hogwarts was just before New year in 1998.

Voldemort was defeated by Harry and Dumbledore.

Yes, did Dumbledore is well and alive, that night in the astronomy tower when Dumbledore offered Draco Malfoy protection, much to everyone's surprise, Draco accepted the protection.

Blaise Zabini decided to join the light side a little after Draco.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are now members of The Order Of The Phoenix.

Now its been a few months since the war, many death eaters had escaped and are now threatening to capture the young order members.

The young members of the order are now staying at the Grimmauld place for their Easter holidays for the time being until the older order members come up with a place to stay hidden until all the deatheaters are captured.

Amount of Deatheaters to be captured: 20.

Its going to be a long holiday.

Bye, the Order is having a meeting now.

"As You all know the current situation of the young order members. The older order members have come up with a plan. You may not like it but hear me out." Said Dumbledore.

"The safest place for the young order members is in the muggle world" –scoffing sounds from Malfoy-" All present here, seventeen and below will be staying at the will not return to school after the holidays."

"NO!" Bellowed Harry "You have got to be joking."

Harry's emerald-like eyes were burning with fury; He could not believe what his Headmaster had just said.

"I truly am sorry Harry, but I must ensure the safety of the youngest members of The Order" replied Dumbledore.

"B-b-but" stuttered Harry "We would be in more danger there than anywhere else in the world"

Dumbledore chose to ignore that comment and turned to face the rest of the room.

"

"Harry Potter" Harry winced hearing his name.

"Ronald Weasley" He followed Harry's gesture.

"Hermione Granger" She just looked down and nodded curtly.

"Ginevra Weasley,

Neville Longbottom,

Leah Black,

Luna Lovegood,

Blaise Zabini"

They didn't react at all.

"And Draco Malfoy" He just scowled at Dumbledore, earning a glare from his best mate Blaise Zabini. Well, who could blame him? Staying at the Dursley's is NOT my idea of fun.

"You will have your wands only to use in case of emergency, even if the Dursleys aren't the nicest to all of you, you are not to threaten them with your wands. And you are not allowed to contact any of us from the muggle world unless; there is an emergency, like I said before… Any questions?"

"Actually Sir, I have one." Said Tonks. "How will all these children" earning a glare from them all for calling them children. "Stay in a house built for four?"

"The House is now enchanted to have more rooms. These students will have the 3rd floor to themselves" Dumbledore replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"B-b-but P-professor they are s-so e-evil" stuttered Harry

"A-and they'd n-never want us th-there" continued Ron, backing Harry up.

"Professor they would definitely try to kill us" said Hermione in a firm, but nervous whisper.

Professor Snape, who was next to Dumbledore, smirked." Potter, Weasley and Granger, The Golden Trio, would take any opportunity to chase the Dark Lord, yet they sit here, cowering over a few muggles! Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Disgraceful indeed!"

The supposed 'Golden Trio' glared daggers at Snape.

Dumbledore merely raised his eyebrows at them and turned to face the rest of the order. "This meeting is over, Arthur would you please escort the students to the Dursley's home by muggle transportation. You do know how to drive a car don't you?"

"Yes, Albus" was all Mr. Weasley said, answering all questions thrown at him.

"Get IN!" shouted Mr. Weasley, through the noise of all the students chatter. "We are going to be late!"

Mr. Weasley had just finished heaving the entire luggage into the car's magically enlarged trunk (actually, the entire car was magically enlarged to seat 12 people comfortably).

Now that everyone was buckled up, Mr. Weasley started the car.

The girls were chatting animatedly;

Harry and Neville were comparing the worst and best DADA (Defense against the Dark Arts) teachers.

Obviously Lupin was the best, but for worst Umbridge or Snape?

Draco and Blaise were thinking of good pranks to play on Dudley Dursley (well, they know about Dudley because Harry forewarned everyone in the car not to mess with Dudley or he would sit on them, which is as bad as the Cruciatus Curse).

Ron was being Ron and flirting with girls on each traffic stop.

Ah! Here's another traffic stop!

Three pretty blonde girls were crossing the road (Ron had a thing for blondes), that's when Ron said "Good Morning, Ladies" with a goofy grin.

'YES!' thought Ron, they were walking towards the car in a catwalk.

Everyone in the car stopped what they were doing to watch this. Ron was asking them a few flirty questions when Ginny interrupted

"Ron! You are flirting with girls again? After you promised Hermione that you would stop when Hermione had that baby?"

At that everyone in the car froze, even Ron was stunned. Ginny winked at Hermione and nodded for her to continue, and she did

"Exactly Ron! How could you do this to Harry Jr. Shame On You!" Those girls he had flirted with hit him on the head with their purse and walked away. When they were out of earshot, everyone in the car burst into laughter.

After that incident Ron decided to shut up and sit quietly in the car, much to Luna's delight (She had a crush on him since 3rd year)

They had finally reached Number 4 Privet Drive Little Winging, Surrey.

They got out of the car and retrieved their luggage.

Hermione looked up at the tall stick like man that was Mr. Weasley and asked

"Do they even know we are coming Mr. Weasley" said Hermione.

"Err, no, not really Hermione" said Mr. Weasley said

When Hermione was talking to Mr. Weasley, she didn't notice the hole some workers were digging up on the pavement for some repair and was falling head first into that hole.

Hermione put her arm out to break the fall but didn't have to, a strong arm grip her around the waist just before she was going to bang her head on the pavement. She turned to thank whoever it was (most likely Ron or Harry she thought) and found

Blaise Zabini still have his arm around her waist, she blinked and looked up at him again and said "thanks Zabini". That's when Blaise reluctantly moved away from her.

Ginny watched this whole exchange and moved to stand next to Hermione and whisper in her ear "way to go girl! Looks like you have an admirer" Hermione just look at Ginny and blushed.

The door bell knocked her out of her thoughts.

The front door opened revealing Petunia Dursley.

"Yes?"

*****CHAPTER 1 END*****

**A/N: Please Review.**

Pairings:

Draco – Ginny

Blaise – Hermione

Ron – Luna

Neville – Leah

Harry – mystery


	2. AN

_***_**IMPORTANT**_***_

Hi Readers and Fellow Writers!

**WAIT! **Hear me out before you decide to hunt me down and crucio me for not updating.

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell….

I _kinda_ forgot about this story.

I wrote it during summer vacation last year and sort of ditched it at the start of the new school year.

So today I was looking at some old files on my computer, well guess what! I came across '_Hiding at the Dursley's'_.

I read all the drafts and I must say, I liked the idea of the story and I am going to take it up again, _seriously _this time.

What _actually _persuaded me to take up the story again is the reviews, thank you guys, you are so awesome.

So I want to start over this time and re-write it to make it longer.

Another thing, I decided that I will write chapters with the characters point of view now, instead of _just_ a narrator's point of view.

Im seriously thinking of adding a character of my own to pair with duddy 'kins (Dudley), coz none of the others seem right.

I've got a few more ideas which you will find out about in the next couple of chapters.

Oh and I'm deleting Susan and Hannah from the story, can you suggest some other character to replace them?

Last thing, I'm sorry guys, but I can't start posting until the end of April. Its because exams are starting he week next week and today is the last day my allowed to use the net .

But don't worry, I will be writing any time I'm not studying.

Thank You SO much for reviewing and reading.

.

.

.

.

Please let me make it clear, the pairings (for the time being) are

Hermione Granger with Blaise Zabini.

Ginny Weasley with Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley with Luna Lovegood

Dudley Dursley with OC.

Well for the others, I haven't quite decided yet, I well definitely think about it.

P.S: If I am allowed and get time I will post early.

BYE! .


End file.
